


Risk

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: The darkness is gaining strength





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to "describe grieving".

Leia leaned against her bunk, staring blankly past the window and the streaks that indicated they were still in light speed. They were returning to the Capitol, but now she was forced to wonder how much longer they could call it that. They were an exploratory team, investigating reports of attacks on certain New Republic worlds. The three sites they had visited were indeed troubling. One was clearly a precision, military attack; it showed the accuracy of a Stormtrooper regiment, but those had all been disbanded after the war. Someone had clearly gotten them back together. The other attacks were both aerial, and showed a disregard for innocent life that Leia also hadn’t seen in years.

Then there was the growing darkness in the Force. Luke had sensed it before her, of course, but Leia also felt it now, gaining strength. If the darkness and the attacks were linked…

She had thought they had put all of this behind them! She and Luke and the others had sacrificed so much to take down the Empire! Too many good rebels had died. Too many innocents had been killed for no reason. Too many planets enslaved; too many cities turned to rubble. Too much death and destruction for a lifetime.

But they had won! The Empire had been disbanded, and a new Republic born from the ashes. Now, Leia feared it had all been for nothing. Had all of their death and sacrifices just been a delay of the inevitable?

Leia wasn’t sure she could survive the rise of a new Empire. She didn’t think she could handle seeing more good people die. She just couldn’t risk losing more of her family.


End file.
